Simple Truths of a Misbegotten World
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Post ep for "100" from David Rossi's point of view. Assumes an established relationship.


_**Author's Note: Okay, guys! It's another post-ep from "100". This time, from David Rossi's perspective. I hope you enjoy it. As ever, I own absolutely nothing. Please let me know your thoughts! Each and every opinion means the world to me. Thanks to everybody who's been reading and/or reviewing.**_

**Simple Truths of a Misbegotten World**

Some truths in life were simple. And fundamental. One of them was that a mother's need to protect and defend her child was innate. Instinctual. Primal.

But as David Rossi sat on the broken log staring out over the quietly rippling water of his pond listening to the crickets chirp around him, he realized that knowing the basis of that concept and seeing it firsthand were two very different things.

That woman had sacrificed everything. _Everything._ Where did the average person find that kind of courage? That kind of strength? Pulling his silver flask from the deep pocket of his jacket, he slowly twisted the lid. Taking the cold metal between his numb fingertips, he tilted the container to his lips, allowing the whiskey to slide down the back of his throat, burning a trail as it went, reminding him that he was, indeed, alive. Christ, if this was how he felt, the pain his best friend must be in right now was enough to capture the breath in his chest.

Forcing himself to inhale slowly, he held his breath for a moment before allowing himself the luxury of exhaling, his breath hovering in the cold air surrounding him. Shit, he really wanted to just get drunk. Lose himself in an alcoholic haze. Dull his sense past the point of caring. But that was impossible. Because people were depending on him. Somehow, he'd gone and gotten himself elected to the position of responsible elder of the group. How the fuck that had happened, he still wasn't sure.

But it had happened. And for the first time in his life, he had a family to think about. The years of selfish self-serving behaviors were long past. There was something greater than himself now.

His team.

All of them had been shattered by this tragedy to varying degrees. All of them felt responsible for the reprehensible actions of a monster. Each and every one of them, himself included. But, in his heart, he knew the blame only lay with one soulless bastard.

George Foyet.

That narcissist had known exactly how to strike. _Where _to hit and inflict the most damage. Haley's murder had actually been merciful by the standards Foyet had previously set. There'd been no added flourishes to his kill this time. Just a single bullet wound delivered to her throat. It had been an execution, its design to deliver a message to Aaron.

"Mission fucking accomplished, you piece of shit," Dave mumbled to himself, swallowing another hit from the brew in his flask. "Mother fucker," he hissed as the whiskey slid down his throat, its burn bringing tears to his eyes.

Jerking his head up as he heard the sound of breaking twigs heralding someone's arrival, he knew it could only be one person. And he knew who she was…the only soul brave enough to seek him out in his current mood.

"I figured I'd find you here," she said softly, sitting beside him on the knotted pine without asking for permission. Wordlessly, she reached for the silver flask in his hand, lifting it to his lips and taking a pull from the contents within. Grimacing as the bitter liquid scalded her throat, she handed it back. "What is that? Rock gut?"

"Nothing so brutal," Dave said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Just regular old Jack Daniels."

"You sure about that?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath as the whiskey's slow heat warmed her belly.

"Would I lie to you, Jen?" he asked innocently.

"Not if you value your life with me," JJ shrugged. Silent for a moment as she sat beside him, she reminded him softly, "You can't stay out here much longer, you know. We've got to start getting ready for…" she said, her words trailing off as she stared out over the water of the pond.

Nodding, he finished for her, a sad note of finality in his words, "The funeral. Henry?"

"Mom picked him up about a half hour ago," JJ informed him, her words soft in the cool air.

"I'm gonna want him home with us tonight," he said quickly, the idea of being separated from his pseudo son more than he could bear…especially if the next few hours were anything like he anticipated.

"I know," JJ nodded, quietly lifting a hand to wipe at a stray tear leaking down her cheek. "Mom will bring him back over as soon as we call."

"Good," Dave said huskily, reaching out to capture her cool slender hand in his. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," JJ whispered, her words hollow. "It still doesn't seem real though."

"Babe, I'm afraid that it's gonna be more real than we ever imagined soon," Dave replied, his stomach rolling as he thought of attending Haley Hotchner's funeral. Tightening his fingers around hers, he tugged her closer to him. "I guess we need to go in," he murmured, slipping the flask back into his pocket as he pulled her up beside him.

"We do," JJ sighed.

"Could you make me a promise first?" Dave asked hopefully.

Gazing up into his watery eyes, JJ nodded. "Anything, David."

"Don't ever let this be me, Bella. I'm not as strong as Aaron. Losing you would kill me," he whispered his voice raw with pain, his words a simple truth in his misbegotten world.

Shaking her head because words were impossible, she simply pressed her lips to his, hoping she could convey her promise with a touch…because in those moments, that was all she had to give him. And she hoped that it would be enough.

_**FINIS**_


End file.
